Teen Titans The Next Generation
by AdamTheMetroidNERD
Summary: Follow the next generation of Titans as they fight to protect Jump City, all while enjoying their remaining teenage years.
1. Chapter 1:Prolouge

Teen Titans: Thr Next Generation

Chapter 1: Prolouge

AN: Hey guys, I'm here with my first Teen Titans fanfiction. This is a next generation story. Basically a new generation of Titans led by Trysten, the son of Robin and Starfire, fight villians new and old to protect Jump City. Here is a quick list of the new Titans and their powers as well as other things.

Trysten Grayson

Age: 17

Superhero Name: Bender

Description: Trysten is a physic, but he can't always read people's thoughts. Basically he controls this thing called "physic energy" and it allows him to read people's thoughts for a short time, after which it has to recharge. His main power is his high awareness level-he is able to mentally scan his enviorment to detect threats. This, paired with his martial arts skills, lends to his superhero persona of Bender-the feared physic ninja of Jump City. He is the leader of the new generation of Titans and is also a very serious fighter. He is very focused on his goal of protecting the city as well as his friends, although sometimes his focus on protecting them causes him to push them away. He is best friends with fellow Titan Dawn and has a huge crush on her, but he would never admit it.

Joshua Grayson

Age: 16

Superhero Name: Alpha

Description: Joshua is the younger brother to Trysten and he is more similar to his mother, Starfire. He has the ability to fly as well as shoot laser beams out of his hands, just like his mother. He is very shy and timid, and he sometimes doubts himself, but he always come through to protect his friends. He has a crush on fellow Titan Phoebe but is too scared to admit it, even to himself. He and Trysten share a special bond as brothers, so much so that they almost have a sort of "sixth sense" when it comes to eachother.

Matthew Holmes

Age: 16

Superhero Name: Longarm

Description: Matthew used to be the star football player of the Jump City Jackals, but that all changed when he accidentally got caught in a gang war. One of the gangs were storing an experimental gas outside of their hideout when it was attacked by a rival gang, just when Matthew was walking home late from practice one night. A canister of the gas was ruptured and he accidentally inhaled it. Instead of killing him, it gave him the ability to stretch his limbs to limitless measurements for a short time. He soon donned the persona of "Longarm" and began to hunt down the gang that was responsible for developing the gas that gave him his powers. After developing a cure, he decided to keep his powers to continue to fight crooks. Soon his efforts were noticed by Trysten and Joshua, who recruited him as the newest Teen Titan. Matthew is loud, arrogant, and occasionally rude, but he always puts his pride and ambition aside to protect his friends.

Phoebe Winters

Age: 16

Superhero Name: Wildcat

Description: Phoebe was once a normal six year old girl whose mother was a scientist working on a specfal formula that would help humans develop a bond with cats that was like nothing ever seen before. One day while visiting her office, the Men in Black burst in and help Phoebe's mother at gunpoint, demanding she give them the formula. She refused and they shot her to death, scarring Phoebe for life. The formula shattered on the ground, and Phoebe scraped her knee open while trying to run away. This caused the formula to get into her bloodstream. She escaped and years later she suddenly found herself able to telapathically communicate with cats. She donned the guise of "Wildcat" and along with her pet cat Rusty, began to fight crime. She is kindof short for her age at 5 foot 3, causing her to be slightly insecure. She hides her insecurities behind a vicious and mean attitude, making several people, occasionally including her fellow Titans, very scared of her. She harbors an intense crush on fellow Titan Joshua but she won't admit it. Due to her her crush she is very mean to him to make it appear as if she hates him. Despite this in dangerous situations she always risks her life to save him.

Dawn

Age: 17

Superhero Name: Midnight

Description: Midnight is the daughter of Raven. When she was 10 he mother mysteriously vanished and she decided to come to Jump City, where Robin and Starfire cared for her until they mysteriously dissapeared as well. Due to her time spent with the brothers, she is closest to Trysten and Joshua, however she also has a brother/sister type relationship with Matthew. She has a crush on Trysten but won't admit it, preferring to pratice her magic rather than fret over a "silly crush". She's always willing to risk it all in an attempt to save her friends and never surenders from a fight, even when she's ordered to.

So, sorry for the longass bios. Here's a prolouge to kinda set the mood for the story. This will be kinda like the series, what with the different story arcs and the general anime feel to it all. Slade will definitley be returning sometime in the story but let's not worry about that now. Here's the prolouge!

* * *

><p>After the year 2006, things seemed to change for the Titans. Crime in Jump City slowed to a halt, Robin and Starfire finally got together, and things just...changed.<p>

After a few months the team decided to disband. It was a mutual decision. Robin and Starfire got married, Starfire got pregnant and gave birth to a son, and then the Titans started to grow distant.

Raven left for a year and soon after the Titans recieved word that she'd given birth to a daughter. Soon after that Starfire became pregnant again and had another boy. Things continued to spiral downward from there, until even Cyborg and Beast Boy, two friends who were thought to been inseperable, parted ways for what seemed like forever.

Meanwhile, their children grew. Trysten Elijah Grayson and Joshua Michael Grayson. Two brothers. Two sons. Two kids, just living their lives as children. Running around. Playing. Exploring. Sometimes getting hurt. Other times getting upset with eachother. But they always made up. Trysten and Joshua shared a special bond-Trysten was always watching out for Joshua, and Joshua did the same for Trysten.

Life was perfect for the two. Despite the fact that both possessed super powers of their own, their lifes were fairly normal. Soon a girl came to their door. Her name was Dawn. She said she was the daughter of Raven, a close friend to their parents. Raven had...vanished. Dawn stayed with them for about three years. She grew very close to them-she was like a sister to them. But then, one day, on Trysten's 13th birthday, the worst thing imaginable happened. Robin and Starfire dissapeared too.

The three teens waited for what seemed like ages. They never came back. Soon crime began to rise in Jump City. So Trysten decided to follow in their parents footsteps by becoming the Teen Titans. Under the aliases of Bender, Alpha, and Midnight, the trio struck fear into the hearts of juvenile deliquents and major criminals alike. Soon they were joined by two others-Phoebe, who went into battle as Wildcat, and Matthew, who went into battle as Longarm.

Now, they year is 2025. Trysten and Dawn are now 17, while Joshua, Phoebe, are Matthew are one year younger. Robin and Starfire have been missing for nearly 5 years now. And crime is only getting more frequent.

This is the story of the next generation of the Teen Titans, and their fight to protect Jump City.

Let the battle to save the world begin.

* * *

><p>Hey guys, sorry for the short prolouge. Next chapter will be longer, I promise. This story will be jam-packed with lots of fluff, lots of action, and lots of cheesy references to pop culture. (I love pop culture!) I will gladly accept any constructive criticism but flames and trolling will not be tolerated. Like, at ALL. Anyway, please review, and I will continue to work on this.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmare

Teen Titans: The Next Generation

Chapter 2: The Nightmare

AN: Hey guys, I'm back with chapter 2. This one will be a lot longer and will go into a lot of depth when explaining the new Titans and their powers as well as their personalities. Unlike the first team, every member has superpowers instead of just three out of five.(I don't count Cyborg as having superpowers because he is a Cyborg-hence his "powers" are mainly cybernetic, which, while still fucking awesome, doesn't really count as "super" powers.) This is going to have a lot of humor, fluff, action, and dark and dramatic moments. So basically if you loved the series, you'll love this for the same reasons. Without any further ado, enjoy the chapter, and please review!

* * *

><p>Jump City-Titans Tower-Early Morning<p>

It was currently 5:30 in the morning in Jump City, California. In this city, you would think no teenager would get up so early, given that it was a saturday-no school. Regardless, in a cold, dark, and generally unwelcoming room inside of Titans Tower, the residence of the Teen Titans, one lone figure suddenly woke up and sat up in his bed. The boy stood up and walked over to a mirror beside his dresser. He then examined himself-he was a Caucasian male with slightly pale skin. He had red hair and green eyes and was wearing his usual outfit consisting of a white t-shirt underneath of an untucked blue dress shirt, blue jeans, and red sneakers. Many knew this boy as Trysten Grayson, the firstborn son of Dick Grayson, who, to most, was a nobody, but to a select few, was the first Robin and the former leader of the Titans. A select few in the tower with him knew Trysten's secret-that he was Bender, the leader of the new team of Teen Titans protecting Jump City. How did they know? Simple. They were his team, and he was their leader. He left the room before walking down the hall. Eventually he came to a big empty room with a gigantic mat on the floor. He turned the lights in the room on to reveal several weapon racks. He grabbed a katana and several throwing stars before walking over to a bookshelf. He turned a book and it opened, revealing it to be a secret storage area. And inside-his costume. He donned it before looking in the mirror-his costume consisted of a mask very similar to Robin's, a black jumpsuit with a scabbard on the back to hold his signature katanas, black boots, black gloves, and the word "Physch" printed on the front in bright, blood red letters. You see, Trysten was what you might call a physic-ever since birth he'd been able to use something called "physic energy" to read minds for a very short period of time. In addition to this, Trysten was able to mentally "scan" his enviorment so to speak, allowing him to locate threats. Pairing these abilities with his immense martial arts skills, he led the Titans as Bender, or, as the common street thugs reffered to him, the physic ninja. Almost every morning he woke up super early to train-he was the Titan's leader, making him the most serious member of the team. Standing in the doorway behind him was a very pale girl with grayish white skin, cobalt hair, and cold gray eyes wearing a dark blue cloak with a white hood. He then spoke, addressing her.

"Good morning, Dawn."

The person then responded.

"How did you-"

"Physic, remember? I sensed you the second you floated in here."

"Oh yeah. Why are you up this early?"

"What do you mean? I always get up this early."

"You're forgetting the time change. It's 4:30 right now."

"Oh yeah. Must've forgotten to change my alarm. Sorry for waking you."

"You didn't wake me so much as disturb my meditation."

"Wow. Meditating at 4 in the morning? You really are like your mom."

Trysten was of course referring to Raven, Dawn's mother. She had raised Dawn for ten years until one day she mysteriously vanished. Dawn was forced to move to Jump City and, not knowing what to do, turned up at Robin and Starfire's doorstep. They welcomed her into their home, and she became like just another family member. It was the perfect little existence for them all. But that all changed when Robin and Starfire vanished as well on Trysten's 13th birthday. Dawn then spoke.

"I'd rather you not mention her..."

Trysten frowned-he could tell he had upset her, and he regretted it already. Trysten and Dawn shared a very special bond-they were best friends. But recently he'd found himself staring at her for extended periods of time, distracted. He'd come to the conclusion that he had a crush on her, but, unable to bear the thought of it, brushed it off. Dawn was like a sister to him, it'd be too weird if they went out. Besides, they were both too focused on their mission. Trysten turned around and offered a quiet apology, to which Dawn gave a quiet acceptance. She then spoke.

"You don't have to worry about it. It just hurts to think about, is all. It makes me think about how much I miss her, and then I think about how much I...no...how much we all miss your parents. I feel like all of the people I hold dear are slowly dissapearing..."

Trysten frowned yet again. He hated when Dawn was upset like this, mainly due to his crush, but also due to their bond. He also hated himself for causing it-she'd been fine earlier. Or so he thought...

"Trysten, the real reason I'm up so early is...I...had a nightmare."

Trysten turned immediatley, responding gently.

"Tell me about it."

"Ok. It was the afternoon. Jump City was so beautifal. Flowers were blooming, the sun was shining, and you...you took me on this hill."

"What was I doing?"

"You...made a picnic...for me..."

Trysten blushed-he couldn't believe he had done such a thing, even in a dream. Deep down, he'd always been a goofy romantic. He then spoke.

"Was anyone else there?"

"Not at first. We were eating, and you said something. I don't remember what it was, but it made me laugh. Then you started to fade away. I tried to grab you, but I couldn't. I kept screaming your name, but you were gone. And then Josh showed up."

Dawn was referring to Joshua, Trysten's younger brother and another member of the Titans. Joshua and Dawn also had a special bond-Dawn was like an older sister to him. Trysten then spoke.

"What happened then?"

"He asked me what was going on. I told him you were gone, but before I could finish, Josh started dissapearing as well. Soon you were both gone. Then I woke up, screaming."

Trysten suddenly remembered something-he'd never set his alarm the previous night. He'd woken up because of Dawn. He looked at her to see that tears were now streaming down her face. She then spoke.

"I don't...wanna...lose you guys..."

Trysten slowly approached her. He wrapped his arms around her, giving her a hug while speaking.

"It's ok Dawn. You're not gonna lose us. I'm here, and Josh is still here too. I'll go get him. I promise he's here."

He then left. He walked down the hall towards his brother's bedroom, sighing while he did. He was going to great lengths to comfort her, but he couldn't stand to see her cry, so he didn't have a choice. He opened the door slowly and peered into his brother's room to see him on his bed, snoring his head off. Laying on the bed was a boy with short, messy ashe blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. He was slightly shorter than Trysten, standing at 5 foot 9 compared to Trysten's 5 foot 11. Joshua was a bit more geekier than Trysten. Trysten spent most of his free time training, while Joshua had a passion for art, mainly, sketching. Ever since he was little, his bedroom had always been filled with piles of skecthbooks literally full of his drawings. Joshua also had an insane interest in videogames and anime. You could say he was your normal teenage geek. But he also had another trait that set him apart-he was terribly bashful. Even as a child, everyone, including their parents, had to struggle to get him to talk. He was kindof a loner, and he loved his privacy. The only two people who could instantly get him out of his shell were Trysten and Dawn, mainly due to the fact that they'd known eachother the longest. Trysten had known him all his life and he'd known Dawn for six years. Anyway, Trysten walked up to him and woke him up, causing him to speak.

"Trysten, what the heck? It's four in the morning! Unless there's an attack, go to bed."

"Josh, it's Dawn. She...had a nightmare. She dreamed that we both dissapeared, and she...look, you have to go see her so she knows it was just a nightmare."

Joshua silently nodded-he immediatley understood. He walked out and into the room where Dawn was. He snuck up behind her and gave her a huge hug, speaking.

"Don't worry, big sis. I'm still here. We're still here. We aren't going anywhere."

Dawn smiled and Trysten sighed in relief-she was finally ok and he could stop worrying about things. Or so he thought. He suddenly heard a voice scream from the living room.

"Uh, Trysten! You might wanna see this!"

Trysten ran out of the room and towards the living room. Joshua and Dawn followed closely behind. Soon they were in the living room. Standing in front of the couch was Matthew, a boy with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a navy blue varsity hoody with orange lining on the inside overtop of a baby blue t-shirt, black athletic pants, and grey jordans. He was staring at the TV screen, which was currently showing a news broadcast. The police were fighting several armed thugs downtown. Trysten then spoke.

"Is this live?"

Another voice then responded.

"What does it look like?"

Trysten and the others turned to see Phoebe, a girl with long, chestnut hair and blue eyes wearing a red vest overtop of a white blouse, a blue skirt, black leggings, and red glittery ballet flats. She was very petite and slightly short for her age, standing at 5 foot 3. Trysten turned back to the TV and spoke.

"Looks like we're all up for the day. Titans, go!"

The others rushed to prepare, throwing on costumes and such. Trysten glared at the TV screen-those thugs were gonna pay for messing with his early morning training session.

* * *

><p>Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: A Strange Battle

Teen Titans: The Next Generation

Chapter 3: A Strange Battle

AN: Hey guys, I'm back with chapter 3. Please review!

* * *

><p>Jump City-Downtown District-Early Morning<p>

It was a bad day to live in Jump City. Thugs had taken over the downtown area, and were holding several hostages. The leader of the thugs was wearing a strange black cloak along with a bright white mask that seemed to be molded onto his face. He aimed his gun at one of the police pfficers trying to stop them, threatening to shoot. He was interrupted when a ninja star flew into his hand, causing him to drop his weapon. He turned to see five teens. One was a boy with red hair wearing a mask covering his eyes, a black jumpsuit with black boots and gloves, and the word "Physch" written on it in blood red letters. Standing next to him was a slightly shorter teen with a full white bodysuit-it went over his head and his face was covered by a black visor. Above the visor there was a small "A" written in red inside a tiny box of sorts. On his chest was a larger "A" also written in red, and on the palms of his gloves there were two large bright green circles. Standing next to this teen was a very petite girl wearing a black jumpsuit, white gloves and boots, a white mask that went over her eyes, and white cat ears. A small tabby cat sat on her shoulder. Standing next to her was a tall teen with a green helmet with a silver visor, green armor, and black gloves. Finally there was a girl with pale grayish skin with blue hair and cold grey eyes wearing a blue cloak with a gray hood. They were the Teen Titans.

They were legendary in Jump City. The one with the red hair was Bender, a ninja who used physic powers to outsmart his enemies, the one with the visor was Alpha, a boy who could fly and shoot lasers out of his hands, then there was Wildcat, who could telapathically communicate with her cat Rusty to fight criminals, then there was Longarm, who could temporarily stretch his limbs, and then there was Midnight, a witch of some sort from Azaroth. The leader of the thugs then spoke.

"I know you. You're those pesky teen superheroes, aren't you?"

Bender then spoke.

"Yeah. We're here to stop you. Let the hostages go and we'll take you in quietly."

"Yeah right! You think I'm gonna surrender to a bunch of kids?!"

"Ok then. Titans, go!"

They nodded. Alpha and Midnight flew into the air, Alpha shooting lasers at the thugs and Midnight using magic to manipulate the enviornment and use it against them. Longarm stretched his arm out and punched a thug before pulling him closer and punching him again. Wildcat jumpe donto a lamppost and pointed to a thug. Rusty jumped in the air and clawed said thug in the face, distracting him until Wildcat jumped down and took him out. Bender drew one of his katanas and pulled out a ninja star before throwing it at the leader. The thugs retalited by shooting at them. They tried hitting Alpha out of the sky, but it didn't work. He flew in between two thugs and spoke as they prepared to attack him.

"Hi."

They took their weapons, steel baseball bats, and ran at him, prepared to strike. Right as they swung at him he flew up in the air, causing them to hit eachother. He then spoke in a sarcastic tone.

"Sorry."

He then shot them both with lasers. Soon another thug came and grabbed his leg, slamming him down. He then spoke.

"Sis! Help!"

Midnight immediatley prepared to cast a spell. She then spoke.

"Azarath-metroin-zinthos!"

She then fired a spell at the thugs, knocking them back. Alpha flew back up and watched as Wildcat and Rusty were fighting a thug. Another thug was sneaking up behind them. They attacked her and Alpha spoke.

"Cat!"

He flew down and punched the thug before grabbing Wildcat in his arms. He flew up, looking at her while he did. She then spoke.

"You can let go of me now."

He then blushed before speaking.

"Sorry."

"I meant now!"

"I'm sorry!"

He dropped her down and she and Rusty lunged at the other thug they'd tried to beat up earlier. Bender was nearly to the leader when he heard Longarm speak.

"Bender, help!"

He turned to see the thugs, who were twisting Longarm's arms, rendering his power useless. Bender turned and ran at the thugs, throwing ninja stars at them before hitting them with his katana. Longarm said a quick thank you before turning around and punching a thug who was about to hit him. Bender turned to see the leader, who spoke.

"Enough! This isn't worth our time! It's time to vanish!"

He threw down a smoke bomb, blinding them all. Soon the smoke cleared and the thugs were gone. Midnight flew down and spoke.

"Bender, do you know where they went?"

Bender shook his head before responding.

"Sorry. The smoke distracted me. I couldn't pay attention."

Longarm then responded.

"Who were those guys?"

"I don't know. Let's focus on saving these hostages."


End file.
